Yuri (Tales of Vesperia)
How Yuri joined the Tourney The protagonist of Tales of Vesperia, Yuri was born and raised in the Lower Quarter of the Imperial Capital, Zaphias. He was a member of the Imperial Knights, but left after only three months of service because of his contempt for the Empire's treatment of its lower citizens. He is willing to help those in need, even if he has to take extreme measures to do so, adopting a vigilante-like attitude in many situations. He is an expert fighter, capable of wielding swords and axes. He attempts to chase the thief of the aque blastia core from Zaphias' lower quarter. Along with Yuri's faithful dog Repede and a young girl named Estellise, the three leave the safety of Zaphias' barrier to chase after both Flynn and the thief. On their journey, Yuri learns about the state of the world and the philosophy of the guilds, who gave up their citizenship in order to live free from the rule of the Empire. After forming several alliances, Yuri's group stop the machinations of an evil guild leader named Barbos and recover the aque blastia core. Yuri turns the core over to Flynn and announces his intention to form a guild with Karol, later named Brave Vesperia. Yuri, seeing how the laws of the Empire are powerless against the corruption within its officials, takes matters into his own hands and kills two corrupt officials: Ragou, a conspirator in Barbos' plot, and Captain Cumore, a high-born knight who was using his power to commit atrocities. Flynn confronts Yuri in order to settle the outstanding issue of Yuri's double homicide and his willingness to let Flynn take credit for all of his accomplishments. Yuri tells Flynn that he is the leader that the world needs right now, and that Yuri is happy to be a criminal in the shadows to achieve that end. Flynn accepts this, but warns that if Yuri continues to break the law then Flynn will have no choice but to stop him; an ultimatum that Yuri gladly accepts. Yuri then continues working with Brave Vesperia to find a sentinent creature that threatened Estellise's life. However, their mission changes when Estellise is kidnapped and face the Imperial Knights' Commandant Alexei. Although they succeed in defeating Alexei, the group sees the return of the Adephagos, a being that is capable of destroying the planet. They first set to stop Duke Pantarei from using his own means to destroy Adephagos at the cost of mankind. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Yuri holds his sword on his right shoulder. After the announcer calls his name Yuri does ten swift sword swings as the camera zooms saying "Guild men? What're you talkin' about?" Special Moves Azure Edge (Neutral) Yuri swings his sword up, sending a burst of energy outward to hit his opponent. Shining Dragon Swarm (Side) Yuri swings his sword right, left, then thrusts forward, then spins the sword in a windmill fashion 5 times. Severing Fang (Up) Yuri flies upward doing two rolling slashes. Brutal Fang (Down) Yuri does two jabs. If he hits, he follows with 20 more jabs. Divine Wolf (Hyper Smash) Yuri punches the ground saying "You're dead!" then wildly slashes the opponent announcing the arte's name. After six slashes, he dash-slashes through his opponent and cuts his/her back shouting "You're gone!" Savage Wolf Fury (Final Smash 1) Yuri announces "This ends now!" begins slashing the enemy from all directions while declaring "O brilliant blade of coldest steel, rend the infinite darkness and crush my enemies to nothing!" as the speed of his slashes gradually increases, becoming quicker and more furious with each strike. After several slashes, he dashes through the enemy with a single, powerful strike, landing an additional four hits on the enemy. If used against Duke Pantarei, an extension appears automatically after the final hit, in which Yuri jumps into the air with "This is it!" and hurls a projectile that blows Duke away. To use, break a Gold Smash Ball, then activate it by pressing the Neutral special button. Heavenly Bladewing (Final Smash 2) The background becomes a celestial wonder as a glyph appears below Yuri who says "Come, O power!", erupting light energy. Yuri spins his sword and gives it a charge of white light with "Shine like the morning star...". The glyph then begins sending a tornado of light upward, in which Yuri directs the sword's light upward. Once the cyclone vanishes, Yuri's sword is seen to be in two "parts", with the bottom part becoming pure light, and the second half highly resembling a feather. Yuri then says "Try some of this!" and slams the blade down onto the opponents, dealing a single strike of massive damage. The light then spreads out to deal one more hit before finally vanishing afterward. To use, break a Gold Smash Ball, then activate it by pressing the Side special button. Bonus Costume Yuri holds possession of one Bonus Costume. That being his Imperial Knight appearance. To unlock, one must clear Man the Meat Level 2 with Yuri. After the customer satisfaction gauge is full, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You returned Yuri Lowell to his Imperial Knight days!" Then, highlight Yuri and press Minus. Victory Animations #Yuri spins his sword and says "Man, I want some more." #Yuri punches two times and crouches saying "There's no way we're gonna lose." #Yuri does two slashes, then a twirling punch saying "You picked the wrong people to fight with." On-Screen Appearance Yuri hops down to his point and readies his sword saying "Scammin' people outta their money, and then using it to booze it up. You're a real prince, aren't you?" Trivia *Yuri's rival is the Battlesaur leader, Reptillus Maximus. *Yuri Lowell shares his English voice actor with Fujin, Erron Black, Hyou, Jack Mitchell, Renga, Two-Face, Revolver Ocelot, Ryu Hayabusa, Pain, Sunburn, Jake Muller, Kenshin Uesugi. Hanzo Hattori, Mitsunari Ishida, Pyrrhon, Kai Leng, Nova, Espio the Chameleon, Pinsir, Michael Korvac, Gensho, Arkham Knight, Talion, Dan Briggs, Kraken Isaac, Ho-Oh, Sinestro, Sol Badguy, Shinnok, Corrupted Shinnok and Takeshi Yamamoto. *Yuri Lowell shares his Japanese voice actor with Stinky the Skunk, Hong Yun-Seong, Kiba Inuzuka, Li Dian, Anthony X (Buccellati in Japan), Strider Hien, Sports Maxx, Gordeau, Phoenix Wright, Charlie Nash and Rajendra. *Yuri Lowell shares his French voice actor with Coco, Leonardo and Tagoma. *Yuri Lowell shares his German voice actor with Jonin Baki and Monty Mole. *Yuri Lowell shares his Arabic voice actor with Garbodor, Gooma, Kusune, Willow Ufgood, Franco Gerelt, Tison, Silver Fullbuster, Nutley and Yukio Okumura. *Unlike some Tales of Vesperia characters, Yuri takes his Select and On-Screen Appearance quotes from the prequel anime movie, Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike. Category:Namco's Tales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume